London and American Love
by Hermione'sGirl
Summary: Rated T for language later on...


**London and American Love**

**Hermione'sGirl**

**Its two years after Harry Potter defeated Voldemont, so he along with his friends Hermione Granger, Ron Weasely, and Neville Longbottom sign up as college sophomores at a muggle university in Virginia, a lot of stuff happens. Like when Neville meets a girl who has a child, or when Hermione meets a boy who father only wants him to focus on getting into the NFL, its takes more than friendship to finish out their first year. This is why the story's called _London and American Love_.**

**I EVEN ASKED MY BROTHER AND HE TOLD ME THAT I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, BUT THE ONES I MAKE UP!

* * *

**

Chapter One

The News

Harry Potter and his friends Ron Weasely and Neville Longbottom sat in their three bedroom flat apartment in middle class London.

They were all nineteen and they didn't even know it could happen. You see, two years ago, Harry defeated an evil wizard named Lord Voldemont.

Since then, the three men have been doing nothing in their lives, but getting jobs and paying for the stuff they brought.

Harry, Ron, and Neville were the kind of boys that went from kids to men.

* * *

Harry had uncontrollable jet-black hair that he got from his father and emerald green eyes he got from his mother. 

You see when Harry was just born, Voldemont killed his parents, but Harry survived with only a lightening shape scar.

Neville who had curly brown hair and brown eyes; use to be fat, but ever since his fifth year, he's been losing weight and gaining muscles.

Ron, he was grew up manly too, especially since his flaming red hair became darker and his blue eyes became deeper. Just then Harry's owl, Hedwig, a snowy white owl, flew in a letter tipped to her beak.

"Hey girl, what's up?" asked Harry taking the letter. Ron and Neville who were catching up on some reading looked towards Harry as he read the letter their friend, Hermione gave them.

_**Dear Harry, Ron, and Neville,**_

_**Meet me at the Leaky Cauldron, Professor McGongall's waiting with very important news. And yes I said Professor McGongall. I don't know the news though, because I just came back to London. Why am I still blabbering on for---just get your asses down here now!**_

_**Love,**_

_**Hermione J. Granger**_

"Did she have to get back to town _**now**_?" asked Ron as they pulled on their coats, "I was missing the silence."

"Do we even have enough floo powder?" asked Neville.

"Do we even have enough food?" asked Ron.

"Ron, you're not going to starve," said Harry. Ron rolled his eyes and the three walked out the door.

* * *

When they arrived at the Leaky Cauldron, there sat Hermione, drinking a cup of Shirley Temple, but it was the first time they've seen her since she took a trip to her France roots after they defeated Voldemont two years ago. 

Her bushy brown hair was straighten out and hung to her upper back; her brown eyes glistened with gold flecks and her already peach skin became a bit tanner.

"Hey!" she squealed hugging Harry.

"Wow, look at you. You look good, Hermione," said Harry as she went for Ron.

"Thank you, I missed you all. Did you know I had half of my family in France, when my mother asked me what I was doing after Voldemont, I told her that I wanted to visit my dad's side of the family. I have about fifteen nieces, nephews, and cousins! And I learned some French too, but I'll tell you more later," said Hermione hugging Neville, "so what have you been doing?"

"Umm," started the three.

"You can tell me later," said Hermione, "right now, McGongall wants to talk to you three upstairs! Come on, she has big news." She grabbed Neville's hand and she took him upstairs, Harry and Ron following behind.

* * *

"Say that again, Professor," said Ron. They had reached Professor McGongall's office she was using during the summer and listened to her announce her big news. 

"You'll be going to a muggle university in Richmond, VA. America in other words," said Professor McGongall.

"You know we graduated two years ago right?" asked Ron.

"Mr. Weasely, I might have graduated you four, but that doesn't mean I can't decide how to spend your lives as far as living adults. I asked Miss Granger to come back down here from France last week, because she had just finished her freshman year of college down there," said Professor McGongall.

She stood up out her chair and walked around the three men. "And that**---**gave me a brilliant idea. You never lived lives as muggles, you never knew what it was like to live a muggle life. This will be a perfect opportunity. Mr. Potter, being with your now deceased aunt and uncle doesn't count."

"We don't have any money," said Ron, "and where will we live? How will we get along with the---" He looked at Hermione who gave him a stern look as he rephrased. "Non magic folk."

"That's why you have Miss Granger and Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasely. They've lived with non-magical folks all their lives. You and Mr. Longbottom don't know the muggle ways," said Professor McGongall, "you did all the magic you could, when you defeated Voldemont two years ago."

"What about our parents?" asked Neville.

"They already know and they all gracefully agreed considering the circumstances," said Professor McGongall.

"And to answer your questions earlier, Ron college life is easy. You live in the college dorms and get jobs," said Hermione.

"How do you know that?" asked Ron.

"Because I for my freshman year of college, I went to a university in France with my older cousins, Jonathan and Serena," said Hermione, "didn't you read the letters I sent you about college life?"

"Yeah, but I thought you were joking!" said Ron.

"Harry can you---"

"Gladly," said Harry. He smacked Ron the back of his head.

"Come on now, Ronald. Let me tell you something, while I was in France, I had a great time because I was normal. No worries, nothing to do with magic, just me being me. And if you were really my friend, then all of you would do this," said Hermione.

"I'll let you think about it, then tomorrow you can give me a decision," said Professor McGongall. She Apparated out the room and Hermione leaned her head on Neville's shoulder before she started crying softly.

"I'll go with you, Hermione," said Neville.

"Me too," said Harry.

"Ron?" asked Hermione turning to him.

"Okay," said Ron rubbing her shoulder softly, "if its what you really wanna do, then I'll go." Hermione hugged him.

* * *

Wen Ron stopped by his mother and father's house the next morning, they were happy to see him as usual. Ron's little sister, Ginny stayed there until she got a better job. Right now she worked in their older brothers Fred and George shop. 

"Hey Ron," said Ginny as he came in.

"Hey," said Ron, "where's mum and dad?"

"Why, you, Harry, and Neville run out of food again?" she teased with a laugh.

"Hermione came back," said Ron.

"Oh yeah? Is that why so disappointing?"

"Its not disappointing. Its that she wants us to go to America and enroll in a muggle university," said Ron sitting beside his sister. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Your afraid," she said.

"I am not," said Ron.

"You are so. You should be glad your going somewhere, me I'm just stuck here until I get a better job," said Ginny, "besides you can have success at a muggle job. Get successful that way."

"What if something happens?" asked Ron.

"Ronald, what could possibly go wrong now that You-Know-Who is gone?" asked Ginny.

"Muggles got enemies too," said Ron.

"Ron, its called life," said Ginny, "get one and get use to it."

* * *

**AND I'M DONE!! SORRY, BUT IT CAME TO MY HEAD THIS MORNING AND I'VE BEEN TYPING THIS FIRST CHAPTER ALL MORNING! READ AND REVIEW, FOLKS!**


End file.
